This application pertains to the art of packaging and, more particularly, to packages of the type including a molded box having a molded lid. The box and lid of the present application are particularly applicable for use in packaging relatively flat compressible material such as textile material, and will be particularly described with reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and may be used for packaging other materials.
Textile materials and articles of clothing are commonly stacked in a generally rectangular corrugated box to a height well above the top peripheral edge of the box. A lid is then positioned on the stack of textile material and forced downwardly to compress the textile material while wrapping bands are placed around the lid and box. In many instances, a gap remains between the lid and the top peripheral edge of the box so that some of the textile material can be damaged or soiled, and can be removed from the package through the gap. This problem is accentuated in a molded plastic box and lid because of the opposing draft and has heretofore defeated the use of molded boxes in this application.